Weil ich heut Geburtstag hab oder Happy Birthday
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Was machst du da Ich hab heute Geburtstag Wieso sagst du mir das jetzt, wen interessiert schon dein Geburtstag! Ich hab im September Geburtstag, und Ich will ein Geschenk... [HGxDM]


Also hier ein kleiner One-Shot von mir für euch, weil ich Geburtstag habe...

**Widmung:** Also diese Story ist für alle die heute Geburtstag haben, so wie ich und Diamond of Ocean (Herzlichen Glückwunschzum Geburtstag, Kleines) und wem ich es noch widme ist Weltherrscherchen, die auch eine Geschichte geschrieben hat "Sweet, sweet Gwendolyne" (und diejenigen die jetzt denken "Macht die jetzt etwa Schleichwerbung", dann kann ich nur sagen "Jap" ;) ) und natürlich an alle meine Reviewer meiner letzten Geschichte "Pakt mit dem Teufel", ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Geschichte genau so gut, seht es als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenke. Für diejenigen, die sie noch nicht kennen, ihr braucht sie nicht zuerstlesen um diese hier nachzuvollziehen, aber von mir aus könntihr sie gerne lesen, ich würde mich freuen 'noch mehr Werbung mach'

**Rating:** Ein eindeutiges 'R', aber so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht... lasst euch überraaschen... naja vielleicht gibt es noch ein wenig Kitsch-Gefahr... 'g'

Also ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk, in dem ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst, egal welcher Art... ich würde mich RIESIG drüber freuen!

Weil ich heut Geburtstag hab

_Warum bin ich bloß wieder in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen? Hoffentlich habe ich nicht geschnarcht... oder noch schlimmer; auf Bücher gesabbert?! Warum weckt mich diese alte Schachtel auch nicht... Na weil du schon zum Inventar gehörst und sie dich gar nicht mehr bemerkt... Na super, ich bin ein Möbelstück..._

Eine total verknitterte Hermine Granger verließ die große Hogwartsbibliothek, es war schon spät und der Korridor, den sie gerade betrat, war durch große mittelalterliche Fackeln erleuchtet.

Ihre braungelockten Haare waren noch wirrer als sowieso schon und ihre braunen Augen zierten dunkle Ringe. Die Schuluniform war durcheinander und der Umhang hing ihr lässig um die Schultern, alles im allem gab die sonst so immer korrekte Hermine Granger ein recht schlechtes und überarbeitetes Bild ab. Nicht nur ihre tintenverschmierten kleinen Hände verrieten, dass sie in letzter sehr viel gearbeitet hatte.

Um genauer zu sein, es war bereits Winter und die UTZ standen vor der Tür, das heißt jeder normale Mensch hätte sich erst jetzt darum Gedanken gemacht, aber nicht sie. Sie war schon seit dem Sommer mit lernen beschäftigt und war immer noch der Meinung nicht genug zu tun zu haben. Gut sie war nicht nur mit lernen beschäftigt, schließlich war sie ja noch Schulsprecherin und persönliche Sklaventreiberin der wohl am faulsten Gryffindors die sie kannte; Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley. Es war immer das gleiche mit ihnen, nie wollten sie freiwillig lernen und wenn sie Hermine darauf hinwies, kam die gleichen abgedroschenen Ausreden, aber mehr als sie böse angucken und immer wieder nachfragen konnte sie halt auch nicht tun. Leider hatte sie in diesem Jahr schon viel zu viel Streit mit ihnen deswegen und mehr konnte sie auch nicht vertragen, schließlich stand Weihnachten vor der Tür.

_Das ist ja so typisch.... sie werden schon sehen was sie davon haben.... aber sie hatten wenigstens Spaß, im Gegensatz zu dir.... Hey ich hab auch meinen Spaß, schließlich lese ich sehr gerne und die Bibliothek ist einfach fantastisch.... jaja ich weiß, ich weiß, sagst du ja immer... Es stimmt ja auch..._

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend schloss sie ihre Umhang dichter um ihren schmalen Körper, denn die Korridore waren mehr als kalt, sie waren fast schon frostig und manchmal wunderte sie sich, dass sie nicht schon längst vereist waren. Ihre leichten Schritte hallten von den Wänden und ihr Atem entwich in kleinen Wölkchen ihrem Mund. Sie achtet nicht auf ihren Weg, da sie den Weg zum gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auswendig kannte und ihre Füße fast schon selbstständig die Stufen und Gänge liefen.

Sie bemerkte die große Hand, die ihren Ellbogen umschloss, erst als mit einem Ruck ihr Körper zur Seite gerissen wurde, sie zog vor Überraschung die Luft scharf ein und konnte gerade noch einen mädchenhaften Schrei, den sie schon immer bei Lavender und Parvati hasste, ersticken, der in ihrer Kehle saß. Sie wurde in einen leeren Raum gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrückt, ein großer und auf jeden Fall männlicher Körper drückte sich an den ihren und schon begannen fremde Hände ihre Hüften und ihren Bauch zu streicheln und fremde Lippen kitzelnd verlangend über ihren Hals.

_Oh, eine Überraschung extra für mich?!... Halt die Klappe, dass kann nur eine Verwechslung sein, aber dafür werde ich ihm, egal wer es ist, den Kopf umdrehen..._

Aber bevor sie ihre Hand auch nur heben konnte, fanden die kalten Lippen schon ihren Mund und umschlossen ihn gierig auf der Suche nach dem ersehnten Einlass, dem sie ihm verwehrte. Sie stemmte ihre Hände auf die breite Brust, die sich gegen sie presste und versuchte fast verzweifelt ihn von sich zu schieben. Aber weder die Lippen, noch der athletische Körper wichen zurück und es kam noch schlimmer, denn seine Händen fanden den Weg zu ihrem Hintern und zog ihre Körpermitte näher zu sich. Erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und befreite sich von seinen Lippen.

_Was ist bitteschön hier los? Wer ist das und was macht er da? Wie unverschämt.... also mir gefällts... das ist mal wieder typisch! ... Mach doch was?... Was denn?... Das ist jawohl naheliegend, HAU IHM EINE RUNTER!... Oh stimmt..._

„Lass. Mich. Los!" zischte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme so gut es ging nicht zittern zu lassen und auch wenn sie sich dafür schämte, war es nicht nur Wut die ihre Stimme außer Kontrolle brachte.

Der Fremde hielt mit seinen Bewegungen inne, er versteifte sich regelrecht und für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie seinen Atem nicht nur auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, sondern auch hören. Er war aufgeregt, dass konnte sie deutlich spüren. Ein leichter typisch männlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und nahm ihr für kurze Zeit die Sinne bevor er wieder verschwand, sie kannte diesen Geruch, aber woher?!

Sie bemerkte eine seiner Hände, die von ihrem Po abzogen und in seine Hosentasche griff. Eine geflüstertes Wort später und sie stand in einem hell erleuchtet Raum, kurz kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, die schon zu sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren und öffnete sie einen spaltbreit um ihre Umgebung zu scannen.

Nur ein paar Zentimeter (und die wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil sie ihn davon abhielt noch näher zu kommen) trennten sie von einem dreckig grinsenden Draco Malfoy, sein Körper hatte sich zwischen ihre Beine geschoben und eine vorwitzige Hand lag immer noch auf ihrer Rückseite, wo die andere Hand, mit der er den Zauber gesprochen hatte, wieder zurück glitt.

_‚puh' Ich dachte schon er wäre hässlich oder so... Hallo! Das ist Draco Malfoy, der wohl größte Arsch der Slytheringeschichte.... aber er ist ein gutaussehender Arsch und sein Arsch dürfte auch sehr gutaussehend sein, könntest du nicht wenigstens mal ein wenig fühlen, der knackt bestimmt beim gehen.... NEIN! Natürlich nicht, was denkst du von ihr, sie ist ein anständiges Mädchen und wird sich niemals auf diesen Typen einlassen, er ist nicht gut genug für sie.... Aber er ist gut genug für Sex, bestimmt eine mehr als gute Erfahrung... Würdet ihr bitte aufhören zu streiten und mir endlich helfen aus dieser Situation rauszukommen?!... Lass uns ein wenig Zeit..._

Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihr, dass wusste sie, denn sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und gehässiger. Sie hob automatisch ihre Hand und holte zu einer saftigen Ohrfeige aus, wurde aber kurze Zeit später von ihm abgefangen und nach oben gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sie hatte keine Chance rein Kräftemäßig, dass wusste sie, aber aufgeben kam nicht in Frage.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich derart zu behandeln? Deswegen wirst du von der Schule fliegen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen.... du Bastard!"

„Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich nicht mit gerechnet habe, aber du bist sogar fast schon besser" sein Grinsen wurde diabolisch und seine Augen funkelten ihr böse entgegen.

„Lass mich sofort los, dann wirst du vielleicht nicht sofort von der Schule fliegen..."

„Willst du mir etwa drohen, Granger?"

„Das ist keine Drohung, dass ist ein Versprechen, also lass mich endlich los" ihre Stimme wurde lauter und ihr Handgelenk begann zu schmerzen, aber sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, dass wollte sie ihm nicht gönnen.

Er schloss kurz seine Augen, legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und drückte sich noch ein Stück näher an ihren Körper, ein leichtes Stöhnen glitt über seine halbgeöffneten Lippen und traf sie wie ein Blitz.

_Oh. Mein. Gott. Ja mach weiter so, los gibs ihm, er verlangt danach, bitte tu es! ... Das ist ja widerlich, wie obszön, wie geschmacklos... wie erotisch, wie aufregend, wie ekstatisch... Igitt!... Ich bin Butter an einem heißen Sommertag...._

„Was machst du da?" fragte sie zittrig.

„Ich steh drauf wenn du mir drohst, dass macht mich echt heiß... Ich hab heute Geburtstag" sagte er wieder leicht grinsend.

Eine kleine Bombe mit Lava gefüllt explodierte in ihrem Bauch und legte sich wie ein brennender Schleier um ihren Körper, der verrückt spielte und Unmengen an Adrenalin in ihre Adern kippte.

_Warum sagt er mir jetzt so was, dass ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn... Halt einfach die Klappe und genieß es, wen interessiert was er sagt, konzentrier dich doch mal auf seine Brust ‚yummie'... Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich... Ach ja? Ich helfe dir bei deiner Entscheidung, fühl doch mal wie viel Muskeln er hat, ich wünschte ich könnte du sein... Mal davon abgesehen, dass du ich bist, was für eine Entscheidung meinst du?.... Wenn ich jetzt Augen hätte, würde ich sie gen Himmel rollen, wie blöd bist du eigentlich?... Hey, ich bin nicht blöd, na ja gut vielleicht ein bisschen, aber nur was das angeht und könntest du mir jetzt mal freundlicherweise sagen was du für eine Entscheidung meinst?... Frag ihn doch selbst... ‚Argh' und für diese dämliche Auskunft musste ich jetzt zugeben, dass ich dumm bin, ich wünschte ich könnte dich feuern... Tja der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Besserung ist die Einsicht... Du hörst dich an wie meine Mutter!_

„Wieso sagst du mir das jetzt, wen interessiert schon dein Geburtstag?! Ich hatte im September Geburtstag und?" keifte Hermine los.

„Ich will ein Geschenk" schnurrte er dicht vor ihrem Gesicht und seine Hand begann federleicht ihren Hintern zu streicheln. „Ich kann dir deins ja auch nachträglich geben..."

Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Hormone feierten bereits eine Orgie in ihrem Magen. Seine Finger zogen leichte Kreise auf ihrem Umhang und brannten sich durch ihre Kleidung zu ihrer Haut. Kribbeln zog sich über ihre Haut und sie merkte wie ihre Haare im Nacken und auf ihrem Steißbein sich aufstellten.

_Ich glaube jetzt verstehe ich was du mit Entscheidung meinst... Und es ist ganz klar, dass wir dieses mehr als anzügliche Angebot abschlagen, dass ist schon keine Frechheit mehr, dass ist schon Belästigung, wir werden es Dumbledore sagen oder nein besser wir werden es McGonagall sagen, sie wird ihn in der Luft zerfetzen, sie wird Püree aus ihm machen... ‚schnurr'... Warst du das?!? ... Ähm, kann sein, tut mir leid, ich wollte deine Rachegefühle nicht unterbrechen, du hast ja vollkommen recht.... Das will ich auch gesagt haben!_

„Darauf kannst du lange warten und jetzt geh endlich" sie versuchte nicht nur ihre Stimme zu festigen, sondern auch ihn wieder wegzudrücken, aber er war einfach zu stark und zu schwer und mit nur einer freien Hand war es unmöglich. Er lehnte sich sogar in ihre Hand und kam somit noch ein Stück näher.

„Du wirst es genießen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen" raunte er ihr in ihr linkes Ohr und ein neues Kribbeln, ein stechendes Kribbeln, zog sich von ihrem Ohr aus runter zu ihrem Po, wo immer noch große Finger ihre Bahnen zogen. Seine andere Hand, die immer noch ihre eigene an die kalte Wand pinnte, strich vorsichtig über ihre innere Handfläche und mit einem Mal fiel Hermine auf wie warm seine eigentlich war.

_Oh ja, du wirst es bestimmt genießen, er ist einfach heiß.... nein, tu es nicht, er ist ein Slytherin, er ist nicht nur ein Slytherin, er ist DER Slytherin.... ja genau, er ist DER Slytherin ‚schnurr'...._

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, sah ihr noch tief in die Augen und als ob er irgendeine Einladung darin abgelesen hätte, schloss er seine Lider und legte seine schmalen Lippen sanft auf ihre. Ihr Herz schlug nur noch unkontrolliert und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, damit der Körper keinen Kollaps bekam und ein leichtes Zittern erfasste ihren Körper. Sie hoffte er würde es nicht bemerken, denn es war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, welche sie auf jeden Fall nicht zeigen wollte, doch sein Griff um ihren Hintern wurde stärker und schob sie leicht die Wand hoch, damit ihr Körper nicht mehr eigenständig stehen brauchte.

_Er küsst mich oder?... Ja und es ist einfach umwerfend, er ist mehr als gut.... dieser Idiot, wie kann er es wagen, los Hermine mach ihn fertig, du bist schließlich Schulsprecher... Stimmt ja, du bist Schulsprecher, er muss quasi das machen was du willst, los befehl ihm dich zu einem großen Bett zu bringen.... Nein, dass wird sie nicht tun, sie ist Schulsprecherin, sie muss vernünftig sein und das wäre mehr als unvernünftig.... ach das kriegt doch sowieso niemand mit..._

Seine andere Hand ließ ihr Handgelenk frei und unterstützte nun die Eine, um Hermine noch höher an die Wand zu schieben. Sie war noch zu perplex um sich zu regen, mit offenen Augen begutachtete sie immer noch sein Gesicht, welches so nahe an ihrem war, dass sie jede kleine Unregelmäßigkeit sehen konnte, doch viele waren da nicht. Ein weiterer Punkt, der es schwerer machte ihm zu widerstehen. Ihre Arme hingen leblos an ihrem Körper herab, waren zu Stein gefroren und ihre Lippen, an die er hang, waren ausgestorben und wurden von seinen mit leichter Leidenschaft bedacht.

_Okay, ich schlag dir einen Deal vor, ich werde ruhig sein, wenn du ihn nur einmal richtig küsst, und wenn ich richtig sage, dann meine ich richtig. Du wirst den Kuss erwidern, deine Arme werden an seinen Körper gelegt, du darfst auch entscheiden wohin, mein Vorschlag wäre sein Hintern ‚mrrr' und du wirst wie es sich gehört deine Augen schließen und wenn es dir dann nicht gefällt, dann darfst du machen was du willst, ich werde nichts dazu sagen, versprochen!.... Was versprichst du dir davon? Sie wird ihn niemals ranlassen, er ist Draco Malfoy!_

Hermine schloss langsam ihre Augen und wie selbstverständlich erwiderte sie seine stumme Bitte und öffnete leicht ihre Lippen. Flink eroberte er ihre Mundhöhle und spielte mit ihrer Zunge und sein leichtes Stöhnen ließ sie erzittern. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und griffen in seine perfekte Frisur, nicht darauf achtend, dass sie dadurch zerstört würde. Er presste sie vorsichtig weiter an die Wand und drückte leidenschaftlich seinen Körper an ihren, sie bemerkte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und etwas hartes zwischen ihren Schenkeln, die sich nun um seine Hüfte schlangen, nicht gewillt ihn wieder frei zu lassen.

Nun war ihr Körper völlig außer Kontrolle, er war heiß und kalt zu gleich, das Kribbeln schmerzte und kitzelte zu gleich und alles vibrierte unter den Glückshormonen, die wie wild überall umher sprangen und sich freuten, dass endlich mal etwas aufregendes passierte.

Doch blieb der Gedanke und das Unbehagen nicht aus, es wurde an die Gehirnwände gedrückt und protestierte weiterhin, doch dadurch wurden nur noch mehr Hormone ausgesandt.

Er ließ langsam von ihr ab, die Flut an Küssen ebbte mehr und mehr ab und ihr Körper rutschte langsam die Wand wieder herunter, ihre Beine stellten sich wieder nebeneinander um ihr Gewicht zu tragen. Doch entweder war sie in der kurzen Zeit schwerer geworden oder ihre Bein waren einfach viel zu aufgeregt von dieser Begegnung als das sie sie richtig tragen konnten.

Jetzt hast es davon, er hat dich nur benutzt und wenn du gleich deine Augen wieder öffnest wird er etwas gemeines sagen oder machen und du wirst es bereuen das du es so genossen hast und du mich ignoriert hast, du wirst es bereuen... Bitte, bitte nicht, dass wäre zu furchtbar...

Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen, schließlich wollte sie ihrem Schicksal, wie es auch sein mochte, entgegen blicken und sich nicht feige davor verschließen. Sie wusste das es ihr nichts bringen würde, einfach so weiter die Augen geschlossen zu halten, es würde sowieso passieren.

Hermine sah in die grau-blauen Tiefen, die Malfoy sein Eigen nennt und mit einem immer wärmer werdenden Gefühl der Erleichterung, sahen sie ihr nicht belustigt oder hämisch entgegen, sondern waren eher eine Mischung aus Lust, Vorfreude und etwas was Hermine nicht erkannte, aber genau dieses Etwas ließ sie erneut erbeben. Sie lehnte sich stützend an die Wand und versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, aber es war einfach nicht möglich, das Glitzern ließ sie einfach nicht los.

„Wie ich sehe hat es dir gefallen, Granger, aber das war nur ein Teil deines... nein unseres Geschenkes... wie wärs, wenn ich dir zuerst noch das Geschenk meines Vaters zeige" der Ton ließ sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück schweben, da war er wieder Draco Malfoy so wie sie ihn kannte.

Er griff sich ihre Hand und zog sie in einem schnellen Schritttempo aus dem Raum raus, kurz den Gang entlang und zu einem Vorhang, hinter dem sich eine Treppe nach unten verbarg. Sie versuchte ihre Hand aus seiner zu ziehen, doch wieder musste sie feststellen das er einfach viel zu stark war und wieder spürte sie leichten Schmerz und das nicht nur in ihrer Hand, sondern auch in ihrem Bauch. Ein spitzer, wie auch dumpfer Schmerz der jeden ach so kleinen Schmetterling töten wollte, der in der kurzen Zeit geboren wurde.

_Warum hast du bloß nicht auf mich gehört, du weißt doch das er ein Malfoy ist... es war aber so schön, er war so sanft... Du bist echt ein Trottel!... Nenn sie nicht Trottel, sie ist keiner, sie hat sich nur ein wenig Erholung verdient und wieso dann nicht bei ihm, ja gut er mag vielleicht anstrengend sein, aber er sieht gut aus und er hat sie bis hat er sich doch eigentlich benommen, oder nicht?... Wenn du meinst, dass unerlaubte Küsse und Hinterngrabschen gutes Benehmen ist, dann ist Malfoy Knigge persönlich. Und ich sag dir noch was, Treppen laufen ist anstrengend, aber Malfoy ist das personifizierte Böse!... Ja stimmt, das ist doch gleich viel erotischer.... Du bist unverbesserlich!_

Sie flogen die Treppen fast runter und schon fand sie sich in dem Kerkersystem von Hogwarts wieder und nach kurzen und schnellen Schritten kamen sie an einem großen aber sehr schmalen Bild an, welches ein kargen Baum in einer Winterlandschaft zeigte, indem ein schwarze Eule zu sehen war. Er flüsterte hastig das Passwort und schon schwang das Bild beiseite. Er zog sie durch die Öffnung und in ein großes dunkel gehaltenes Zimmer, die Wände waren schwarz vertäfelt und dem schwarzen Bett lag, welches ganz klar den Raum nicht nur durch die Größe dominierte, sondern auch durch Pracht, grüne Bettwäsche. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster, dafür große schwarze Metallschalen an den Wänden in den magisches Feuer brannte. Gegenüber vom Bett war ein Kamin, in dem ein lustiges Feuer tanzte und an einer Seite stand ein großer dunkler Schreibtisch auf dem Bücher, Pergamente und Schreibfedern lagen.

„Warum hast du ein Einzelzimmer?" fragte sie verblüfft und leicht beleidigt, wie oft hatte sie sich schon ein Einzelzimmer gewünscht, wenn die ihre Mitbewohnerinnen mal wieder ihre allabendliche Lästerphase hatten.

_Wenn die wüssten, dass ich gerade bei Malfoy im Zimmer stehe und er drauf und dran ist über mich herzufallen, die würden ausflippen... Hör auf darüber zu denken, du musst darüber nachdenken, wie du am besten hier rauskannst ohne dich völlig zu blamieren... Oder wie man seine Klamotten am schnellsten entfernen kann..._

Ein leichtes Grinsen übermannte ihre Lippen und verscheuchte zu mindestens ein bisschen ihre Unsicherheit und Nervosität.

„Das ist das Geschenk meines Vaters, es ist einfach fantastisch mal ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben.... für so was bestens geeignet..." er trat näher

„Sag Malfoy, warum tust du das?!" fragte sie vorsichtig und mit ein wenig Furcht in der Stimme.

„Weil ich dich will... hier und jetzt und zwar ganz..." schnurrte er wie ein gefährliches Raubtier.

Sofort waren ihre Knie wieder weich und drohten schlapp zu machen, allein ihr Wille hielt sie anscheinend noch aufrecht, leichtes Flattern in ihrem Torso ließ darauf schließen, dass erneut ein paar Schmetterlinge geboren wurden.

Mit einem großen Schritt war er wieder bei ihr und zog sie wieder an sich ran, sein Hände falteten sich wie selbstverständlich um ihren Po und sein Gesicht war nun wieder kurz vor ihrem. Seine Augen erleuchteten wieder in diesem Glanz, in diesem Glitzern, welches Hermine nicht kannte und wieder einmal war sie wie hypnotisiert.

„Du machst mich ganz verrückt Granger..." hauchte er nur noch, bevor sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen erneut trafen und sich geschmeidig aneinander rieben, genau wie ihre Körper.

Sie drückte sich näher an ihn, zog ihn und sich weiter zusammen, damit jedes ihrer Körperteile einem von ihm begegnete und vorsichtig Bekanntschaft machen konnte. Ihre Hände glitten zu seinem Nacken, unter seine Haare, durch seine Haare und dann seinen breiten Rücken runter, schlangen sich um seine Hüfte und krochen langsam unter sein Hemd. Überraschtes Stöhnen war seine Antwort darauf, seine Händen massierten ihren Hintern und wurden immer fester, drückten ihre erhitzte Körpermitte gegen seine und rieb seine schon verhärtete Erregung gegen sie.

Hermine musste stöhnen, war mehr als erregt, wollte ihn spüren, unter sich, über sich, in sich, es war ihr egal, Hauptsache er.

Sie hüpfte nach oben, kreuzte ihre Knöchel schnell hinter seinen Rücken und hoffte er würde den Wink verstehen. Er fing sie mit lässiger Leichtigkeit auf, verstärkte seinen Griff und wanderte langsam nach hinten um sein Bett zu erreichen. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Matratze nieder, setzte sich Hermine auf den Schoß und ließ dann seine hungrigen Hände freien Lauf. Sie strichen ihren Rücken hoch, über ihren Nacken und dann über ihre Schultern die Arme abwärts, dann strich er ihre den Umhang ab, der immer noch nicht verschlossen war.

Auch Hermine blieb nicht untätig, ihre Finger hatten seinen geschmeidigen Rücken erkundet und waren nun dabei auch seinen Umhang zu öffnen, gierig zerrten sie ihn von seinen breiten Schultern und wanden sich den Hemdknöpfen zu. Sein kehliges Stöhnen, dass sie immer mal wieder hörte, wenn sie besonders grob zu ihm oder seiner Kleidung war, war wie ein Lockruf weiter zu machen und hallte laut in ihrem leeren Kopf wider. Als sie seinen glänzenden Oberkörper freigelegt hatte, zog sie sich schnell ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe aus, immer darauf bedacht ihre Küsse nicht zu stören. Währendessen wurde ihre Bluse ausgezogen und mit Leichtigkeit ihr BH geöffnet, seine Lippen trennten sich von ihren und huschten über ihren Hals runter zu ihrem Dekoltée und liebkosten ihre Brüste.

Hermine lehnte sich nach hinten, hielt sich an seinen Knien fest und genoss seine geschickte Zunge, wurde erregter durch die Vorstellung, wo diese gleich noch sein könnte. Sanft öffnete er ihre Rock und zog ihn ihr vorsichtig über ihren Kopf und versank sich wieder zwischen ihren Brüsten. Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, denn seine Zunge wurde immer schneller.

Malfoy ließ sich langsam auf das Bett fallen und zog Hermine mit sich, ihre buschigen Haare legten sich neben ihm auf das Bett und er schaute ihr mit glitzernden Augen ins Gesicht. Es schien als wäre er glücklich, sogar überglücklich, doch darüber nachdenken konnte sie nicht mehr, denn sein Hände gruben sich unter ihre Unterwäschen und massierten ihren nackten Po. Leicht keuchend leckte sie über seine Brust, schmeckte seinen Schweiß und bedachte ihn mit Hunderten leichter Küsse.

Ein leises Beben und ein eindeutiges Keuchen verrieten ihr, dass er es sehr ansprechend fand, aber der eindeutige Beweis dafür rieb sich nun an ihrem Schritt, mit leichten Stößen entlockte sie ihm etwas lauteres Stöhnen. Feurige Gänsehaut hüllte sie ein, genießerisch legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und genoss einfach nur seine Hände, die überall zu sein schienen, seine nackte Haut unter sich, die ergeben zitterte und seine starke Erektion, die er immer wieder zu ihr nach oben drückte. Ihre Hände schlichen begierig über sein gestraffte Haut und öffneten hastig seine Hosenknöpfe und mit nach einer Weile lag er nackt vor ihr, wie die Götter ihn schufen und er war schön, zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen und die Lust die nicht nur seine Körpermitte verriet, als er sie genauer betrachtete ließ sie wieder etwas sicherer werden und schon stand sie auf dem Bett über ihn und ließ sich das letzte Stück ihrer Unterwäsche ausziehen.

„Oh mein Gott... bist du feucht" keuchte Malfoy unter ihr und eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, „Los Granger...ich will dich haben... jetzt... setz dich auf mich...." er zog fordern an ihren Kniekehlen, doch sie bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Was ist?" amüsiert stellte sie fest, dass eine leichte Panik in seiner Stimme mitschwang „wir können... oder ich kann... also von mir aus.... du musst dich nicht... also..."

Ein leider viel zu mädchenhaftes Kichern wand sich aus ihrem Hals, denn dieser Anblick eines stotternden Malfoys war einfach zu köstlich. Sie konnte sein entrüstetes Gesicht erkennen und sogar eine Spur von Traurigkeit und Verletzlichkeit und im nächsten Moment tat es ihr leid so gekichert zu haben.

„Ich will es hören" hauchte Hermine.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, er verstand nicht was sie meinte und sie hörte schon fast wie sein Gehirn arbeitete, um nicht etwas falsches zu sagen.

„Was denn?" fragte er vorsichtig „Das ich dich liebe und schon immer geliebt habe? Das ich schon oft davon geträumt habe mit dir zusammen zu sein, mit dir zu schlafen? Das es mir weh tut wenn ich dich mit Potter und Weasley sehe? Das es mir fast das Herz zerreißt, wenn ich daran denke, dass du mit einem von ihnen zusammen sein könntest? Das ich denke, das es Schicksal ist, dass ich dich heute in den Raum gezogen habe, obwohl ich auf Lisa aus Ravenclaw gewartet habe? Das ich genau das als Zeichen sehe mich hier vor dir zum absoluten Volltrottel zu machen? Sag mir was willst du noch hören, ich würde dir alles sagen, nur bitte lass mich nicht wieder allein...."

Hermine war schon nicht mehr perplex, sie war noch erstaunter als perplex. Das war es was sie ganze Zeit in seinen Augen sah und was ihr jetzt pur entgegen blickte, Liebe. Draco Malfoy liebte sie und etwas in ihrem innern flammte auf und verteilte sich in ihrem Körper, sie wusste nicht ob sie ihn liebte, sie war gerade dabei ihn nicht mehr zu hassen oder besser gesagt ihn sympathisch zu finden, aber Liebe? Es war so ein großes Wort und sie wollte es nicht leichtfertig benutzen, dafür war es ihr selber zu kostbar.

„Ich will meinen Namen hören, einfach nur meinen Namen..." war die zittrige Antwort auf sein Geständnis.

„Hermine... bitte Hermine... ich will dich spüren, ich will dich halten... Hermine..." ein flehender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht begleiteten seine Worte und der Widerstand in ihr zerbrach wie eine Vase.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf seine Brust nieder und küsste ihn innig, wieder stieg Hitze in ihr auf und verschluckte ihre Bedenken und seine Hände schienen sie noch zusätzlich hinfort zu streichen. Nur kurz genoss sie seine zärtlichen Berührungen, die sich über ihren Rücken und Haaren verteilten und setzte sich dann langsam auf seinen Schoß. Er hielt kurz erstaunt inne, hielt sich an ihren Haaren fest, nur um sie dann noch leidenschaftlich zu küssen und sie näher zu sich zog, so als hätte er Angst sie wieder gehen zu lassen, wenn er sie nicht ganz nah bei sich hielt.

Mit jedem Zentimeter seiner steifen Erektion, die in sie tauchte, wuchs ihre eigene Erregung und als sie ihn vollständig aufgenommen hatte, blieb sie einen Moment einfach nur sitzen, um sich an die Größe zu gewöhnen. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und dieser ungewohnte Glanz in seinen Augen ließ sie erschaudern, seine grauen Augen waren nur noch auf sie gerichtet und sein verführerischer Mund war nur halb geöffnet.

Langsam bewegte sie sich, aber er stöhnte so laut, als wenn er schon kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren und fing an ihn langsam und anmutig zu reiten. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, bäumte sich gegen sie und seine Finger vergruben sich in ihre Haare, aber sein Stöhnen war für sie das Beste. Es war kehlig, laut und sehr dunkel und immer wenn er ihren Namen aussprach wurde sie ein wenig schneller, denn auch für sie war es mehr als heiß.

„Du bist einfach... göttlich... Hermine..." schnurrte er angespannt.

Sie lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück, umklammerte seine Knie und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Bauch, über ihre Brüste und wieder ihren Bauch hinab bis hin zu ihren Leistenknochen. Sanft streichelten sie darüber und umfasste sie dann ganz, um Hermines Körper stärker auf seinen Schoß zu drücken.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Mach weiter... Draco.... bitte ich... halt das... kaum noch aus...bitte" schrie Hermine schon fast und ließ sich in seine Anweisungen fallen.

Wieder legte sie sich nach vorne, stützte ihre Hände auf seine Brustmuskeln und sah ihm tief ihm die Augen, sein heißer Atem traf ihr Gesicht stoßweise und sie merkte wie er immer schneller ging.

„Oh... Hermine.... jaaahhh... mehr..." brachte Draco unter dem beschleunigtem Atem hervor und krallte sich in ihre Hüftseiten.

Sie konnte kaum noch denken, kaum noch atmen, aber schaffte es noch mehr Druck auf ihn auszuüben und rollte ihr Becken immer schneller auf seinem ab und mit einem lauten Aufseufzen presste er sich noch mal gegen sie und bebte. Auch sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, zu erotisch, zu sexy war der Mann unter ihr, der immer mehr erbebte und ihr mit lustvollem Gesicht entgegen stöhnte und alles um sie herum verschwand kurz in einem Meer aus zuckenden Farben.

Die Zeit blieb stehen...

Kurz

Sehr kurz

Sie spürte seine Lippen, die ihr Gesicht streichelten und jeden Schweißtropfen aufnahmen, sie spürte seine Hände die sanft und vorsichtig ihren Rücken und ihre Haare kraulten und sie spürte ihn immer noch ihn sich. Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen immer noch heißen Körper und kuschelte sich in seine Arme die er um sie legte, sein Herz, das gegen ihr Ohr klopfte, hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt.

Ihr Kopf war immer noch leer, zu frisch waren die Ereignisse, die sich hier ereignet hatten. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wo ihr der Kopf stand oder warum sie das alles hier gemacht hatte, war es wirklich gut was sie hier machte oder betrog sie sich selbst?

„Worüber denkst du nach, Hermine?" fragte der junge Mann auf dem sie lag, sie hörte leichte Besorgnis in seiner dunklen Stimme.

„Über dich, über mich... über alles" war die zögerliche Antwort, während sie seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut genoss.

„Zu welchem Entschluss bist du gekommen?" fragte Draco immer noch mit großer Vorsicht in der Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich mag dich, aber..." sie spürte wie er hart schluckte und seine Fingern nun wie erstarrt auf ihrem Rücken lagen und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm um.

Seine Augen blickten auf die herab und verrieten nur sehr wenig Emotionen, er unterdrückte sie, aber was sie deutlich sah war Hoffnung und wieder dieser stille Glanz. Sie hob ihre Hand und ließ sie zu seiner Wange schweben, ihre Finger berührten seine weiche und kalte Haut und er lehnte sich kurz gegen sie, sog diese Berührung schon fast auf, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie das machen würde. Nun vielleicht hatte er ja recht, sie wusste es immer noch nicht, aber die federleichten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Körper gaben auch ihr Hoffnung, dass er ihr zu mindestens nicht egal war.

Sie fühlte sich geborgen, sicher und glücklich, aber war das schon genug um mit jemanden zusammen zu sein? Sie wusste es nicht, schließlich war sie nie Expertin in dieser Sache gewesen, aber wer war das schon?

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich liebe... ich weiß es nicht... aber ich bin glücklich, hier und jetzt bin ich sehr glücklich und das wegen dir und es ist für mich eine neue Erfahrung, vor allem weil du es bist" sie lächelte leicht und auch seine Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln, „ich denke ich brauche einfach nur Zeit, Zeit mit dir, damit ich dich kennen lerne. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen... aber ich kann versprechen es zu mindestens zu versuchen..."

„Das hört sich vielversprechend an... ich werde dir Zeit geben, so lange ich kann, auch ich kann nichts für die Ewigkeit versprechen, aber ich weiß das ich dich glücklich machen kann... das kann ich wirklich und ich würde es zu gern versuchen... Hermine..."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf zurück auf sein harte Brust und seufzte einmal tief, als sein Fingerspitzen wieder das Spiel mit ihrer wieder erkalteten Haut anfingen, sie glitt seine Seite hinab und kuschelte sich in seine Halsbeuge.

Draco fischte die verrutschte Decke aus dem unteren Bett und legte sie über ihre beiden Körper, er küsste sie noch ein paar mal vorsichtig und unschuldig und drängte sich näher an ihren Körper um sie zu spüren und um sich zu wärmen.

"Happy Birthday, Draco!" hauchte sie noch, als sie sanft in den traumreichen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

_Ich hab gewonnen, ich hatte recht, haha und duhu nicht.... ‚grummel' Halt die Klappe... nahein, tu ich nicht, denn ich hatte recht und duhu nicht.... könntest du jetzt bitte damit aufhören, sie schläft schon, du weckst sie noch auf.... Ach sie ist viel zu erschöpft von diesem wahnsinns Sex, den du ihr nicht gönnen wolltest... ‚augenroll' ich hab´s ja verstanden, damit wirst du mich bestimmt ein lebendlang aufziehen oder?... Klar, ich habe ja nichts besseres zu tun... Oh man..._

-----------Fin-----------

Hat es euch gefallen?!? Oder nicht? Bitte macht mir ein nettes Geburtstagsgeschenk und hinterlasst mir eine Review, okay? Kann auch ruhig Kritik sein... 'ggg' ich nehme alles!


End file.
